Saiyuki Lemon
by Shigu
Summary: nan je suis pas perverse...nan je suis pas perverse...aaaahhhhhhh!rattrapé par la réalitéhum...pardon donc bah c'est ma première fic lemon ' je la déconseille au 15 ans ' le couple: GokuXSanzo


Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Saiyuki

Genre : Lemon (on va essayer…)

Couple : GokuXSanzo

Dislamair : les persos ne sont pas a moi

Statut : One Shot assez long '

* * *

C'est le matin et le soleil se levant, éclaire les visages encore endormies de la bande. C'est Hakkai qui se réveille le premier. C'est le plus calme…Il est habillé en vert et ses yeux sont de cet couleur. 

Puis c'est au tour de Sanzo, moine de haut rang, les cheveux blond et les yeux violet…

Viens ensuite Gojyo, être issu de l'union d'une humaine et d'un yokai, ses yeux et ses cheveux sont rouges/pourpre…

Et enfin le dernier…qui dort toujours !

Sanzo : c'est pas vrai…réveillez moi ce con de singe !

Gojyo : chuis pas ta bonne fait le toi-même !

Sanzo : j'vais te tuer !

Hakkai : Goku…lève toi

Et enfin le dernier se réveille…Son Goku…les cheveux bruns en bataille et les yeux dorés…

Goku : c'est déjà le matin ?!

Hakkai : Oui…

Goku : donc sa veut dire…MANGER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Qu'est-ce qu'on mangent ?! j'ai la dalle !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gojyo : tait-toi ! tu me crève les tympans là ! et puis d'abord on bouffent pas !

Goku : Hein ?! Quoi ?! qu'est-ce qu'il dit le kappa pervers ?!

Sanzo : TAISEZ-VOUS !!!!!!!!! sors un baffeur en papier et frappent les deux garçons On ne mangera pas avant un moment !

Goku : hein ?!!!!!! pourquoiiiiii !!!!!!

Hakkai : On a fini les nourritures hier soir et dans ce désert on ne risque pas de trouver un village avant un moment…

Goku : bon bah…je me rattraperais ce soir…

En disant ses mots il lécha les doigt de sa main droite et adressa a Sanzo un drôle de regard…Celui-ci déglutit en comprenant la signification de ses mots. Il savait très bien ce que voulait dire Goku…Voyant que Hakkai et Gojyo le regardait il reprit son air habituel, sortit une cigarette de son paquet et commença a l'allumer.

Sanzo : On a qu'a se remettre tout de suite en route !

Hakkai : bien…Jeep !

Le dragon blanc qui été lové dans les bras de Hakkai se transforma en une jeep et Hakkai se mit au volant, Sanzo a ses coté, Goku derrière celui-ci et Gojyo derrière Hakkai.

Il y eu quelque dispute habituel…Goku accusé Gojyo de tricher au carte il n'arrêté pas de perde…Sanzo se taper clopes sur clopes et Hakkai…conduisait en souriant. Au bout d'un moment vers midi le bruit du ventre de Goku faisait vraiment trop de bruit. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc sous des arbres qui avaient poussé malgré la rudesse du désert.

Gojyo partit faire un tour, Hakkai partit aussi mais cherchez s'il n'y avait pas des fruits ou autre choses a se mettre sous la dent. Sanzo restait donc seul avec Goku qui s'approcha par derrière.

Goku : Comme promis…

Sa bouche s'était approchais de la tête du blond et il commença a promener sa langue sur son cou. Sanzo grogna légèrement…

Sanzo : pas maintenant ! ils risquent de revenir a tout moment !

Goku : et alors ?

Sanzo : qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient en nous voyant ?!

Goku : Que tu as de la chance…

Il passa ses mains sous le vêtement du moine, sur son torse…il enleva le haut de la soutane du moine découvrant son haut noir moulant, passant ses doigts en dessous, les retirant puis descendant il arriva au membre du blond.

Goku : et bah dis donc ? t'attendais que sa ?!

Sanzo : le souffle court a…rrête !

Goku venait de commencer a masser le membre dressé de Sanzo, tout en lui embrassant le cou, remontant jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il prit sauvagement. Le chevauchant a présent, tout en jouant avec la langue de Sanzo, il caressait le sexe du blond qui avait la respiration de plus en plus saccadé. Goku coupa son baiser et se positionna de façon a pouvoir sucer le membre dressé du moine, celui-ci releva la tête en arrière, envahit par une vague de plaisir…un léger filet de bave coulait au coin de sa bouche et il avait du mal a se retenir d'hurler de plaisirs. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie ! Que Goku aille plus loin !

Soudain justement celui-ci s'arrêta…mais contrairement a ce qu'espérait Sanzo, il se remit a sa place, a l'arrière de la voiture.

Sanzo : que… ?

Après l'avoir regardé consterné et vexé qu'il s'arrête là, il comprit. Il entendait les voix toute proche de Hakkai et Gojyo qui revenait ! Il se rhabilla en vitesse.

Hakkai : désolé d'avoir été si long ! Mais on a trouvé…Sanzo ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as au cou ?!

Sanzo : hein ? °il regarda dans le rétroviseur° euh je sais pas…après tout on s'en fout !

Goku : °qui s'est approché pour mieux voir les marques° hum…°parle tout bas° assez content de moi.

Hakkai : Tu veux que je te soigne sa ? Les marques sont assez rouges…

Sanzo : Non c'est bon ! S'avez trouvez quoi ?

Gojyo : bah moi de l'eau…y'avait une sorte de mare plus loin

Hakkai : et moi des fruits c'est étonnant qu'on puissent trouver tout sa dans ce désert…a mon avis il doit y avoir un village pas loin.

Goku : donc on va pouvoir manger ?!

Gojyo : ouais con de singe

Goku : Kappa pervers !

Gojyo : Pervers toi-même ! °dit-il en regardant les marques sur le cou de Sanzo°

Goku : pff…°fait la moue°

Hakkai : qui n'a pas tout suivi et si on se remettaient en route ? Plus vite on sera arrivé et plus vite…

Goku : ON BOUFFERA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le voyage continua donc pendant deux bonne heure et comme l'avait deviné Hakkai, il y avait un village assez petite. Jeep redevint dragon ,se posa sur les épaules de Hakkai et les quatre jeunes hommes s'avancèrent dans le village. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues et les rares personnes qu'ils croisaient rentré rapidement dans leur maison.

Hakkai : Et bien…on peut pas dire qu'ils soient accueillant…

Gojyo : y'a un bar là…

Sanzo : exact.

Le quatuor entra a l'intérieur et les discussions se stoppèrent. Les clients les regardèrent un moment puis reprirent leurs conversations.

Goku se précipita au comptoir

Goku :et m'sieur ! vous avez a manger ?!

Barman : évidemment p'tit gars ! Tu veux quoi ?

Goku : du riz, du poulet, des brioches au porc , des…se prend un coup

Sanzo : n'en demande pas tant !

Goku : beuh…mais j'ai faim moi !!!!!!

Hakkai : excusez-moi mais…on peut pas dire qu'il y est beaucoup de vie dans votre village…

Barman : c'est parce que la sécheresse devient de plus en plus forte. Du coup on doit tous quitter le village.

Gojyo : j'peux avoir une bière ?

Barman : ouaip ! tenez…et donc vous faites quoi part ici ?

Sanzo : on cherche a traverser le désert…

Barman : dans ce cas vous avez encore un moment avant d'y arriver !

Soudain un jeune garçon rentra en trombe dans le bar.

Garçon : une tempête de sable approche ! Dans quelques minutes on pourra plus faire un pas dehors !!

Tout les clients du bar payèrent et sortirent en vitesse se réfugié dans leur maison avec leur famille.

Barman : Merci Tommy ! décidément…il y a de plus en plus de tempêtes ses derniers temps.

Hakkai : Vous ne sauriez pas ou on pourrais dormir ?

Gojyo : et avoir des filles ? j'ai pas envie d'être un des seuls a ne pas m'amuser ce soir…

Hakkai : mais de quoi tu parles ?

Goku : des bêtises comme d'hab'

Sanzo : ouais…

Barman : °rire° des filles non mais pour dormir…le bar fait aussi auberge donc si vous voulez y'a des chambres de libres ce n'est que des doubles par contre…

Gojyo : je vais devoir dormir avec l'un de vous ?! A non alors !

Sanzo : bon bah…Hakkai avec moi et Goku avec Gojyo !

Goku :Pourquoi je peux pas aller avec toi ?!

Gojyo : Pourquoi je devrais aller avec le singe ?! Il va me faire des trucs bizarres !!!!

Hakkai : °rire° mais non voyons.

Goku : °tout bas a Gojyo° aucun risque pour toi…

Hakkai : et bien je dormirais avec Gojyo et Goku avec Sanzo.

Sanzo : mais ?!

Hakkai : allez c'est décidé !

Barman : je vais aller préparer vos chambres vous voulez manger ?

Goku : OUI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Barman : très bien, ma femme va vous préparer sa…

Et sur ce il partit. Hakkai, Gojyo et Goku commencèrent une partie de carte tandis que Sanzo angoissé fumer comme un pompier. Puis la femme de barman leur apporta leur repas que Goku redemanda cinq ou six fois et ils montèrent a l'étage.

Barman : voici vos chambres. Bonne nuit. °part°

Les garçons se séparèrent et entrèrent dans leur chambre respective.

A peine Sanzo et Goku furent entrer dans la leur que Goku ferma la porte a clé et s'avança vers le blond qui reculait au fur et a mesure que le brun avançait. Celui-ci fit basculer Sanzo sur le grand lit dont les draps été fraîchement lavé. Le blond tenta de se débattre tandis que le brun commençait a lui enlever ses vêtement mais fut stoppé lorsque Goku, le chevauchant a présent, lui prit les poignets et commença lui mordillait les oreilles. Sanzo laissa échapper un petit gémissement de surprise, ce qui fit sourire Goku.

Goku : allez laisse toi faire…tu sais que je ne te ferais pas mal…bien au contraire.

Sanzo n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car le brun avait commençait a l'embrasser…Soudain Goku rompit le baiser, se leva, enleva son haut laissant apparaître sa peau clair et pris un foulard dans sa poche de pantalon. Sanzo le regarda intrigué se demandant l'attention du jeune homme et comprit lorsque celui-ci lui attacha les poignet au barreau du lit.

Sanzo : Que ?

Goku : comme sa j'aurais pas besoin de t'empêchait de te débattre !

Goku se repositionna au dessus de Sanzo, enlevant le haut noir et commençant a promener ses mains sur le torse du blond

Sanzo : t'as les mains gelé !

Goku : elle vont se réchauffer t'inquiéte !

Il se releva, enleva le pantalon du blond et le sien par la même occasion, se retrouvant tout les deux nu. Il recommença a promener sa langue sur le cou du moine, remontant jusqu'au lèvres, la passant lentement dessus et redescendant sur le torse musclé du blond. Il passa près du membre dressé de Sanzo mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Il en fit le tour et remonta doucement jusqu'aux tétons dressé par le plaisir du blond. Il les mordilla doucement et le corps du blond se cambra légèrement. Goku releva la tête pour voir le visage de Sanzo. Celui-ci avait prit une légère teinte rose et il avait fermé les yeux. Amusé Goku reprit ses léchouilles sur le torse du moine et s'attarda sur les marques laissaient a midi. Celle-ci disparaissaient lentement et Goku vexé entreprit de les faire réapparaître, en rajoutant d'autres. Sanzo gémit et dis dans un souffle cours d'arrêter de jouer.

Goku le regarda, sourit puis embrassa Sanzo. Approfondissant le baiser, les deux langues se bataillèrent cherchant toute deux a prendre le dessus. Il joua avec la langue du blond quelques secondes puis rompant le baiser il commença a déposer des baiser sur le torse du moine descendant vers le sexe du moine. Il le lécha sur toute sa longueur puis en suça légèrement le bout, Sanzo poussa un gémissement de plaisir et le brun le prit a pleine bouche et effectua un mouvement de va-et-vient humide. Le blond se cambra encore plus et voulut pousser un cri de plaisirs mais Goku venait de lui mettre deux de ses doigts dans la bouche. Comprenant l'intention du brun, il commença a les lécher, les mouillé… Puis Goku stoppa sa fellation, retira ses doigts de la bouche de Sanzo et inséra un des doigts humidifié en lui, puis insérant le deuxième commença a faire des allers et retours. Sanzo haleta le nom du brun, envahit par une immense vague de plaisirs et celui-ci se remit a l'embrasser profondément tout en retirant ses doigts laissant place a son membre a lui. Il pénétra doucement Sanzo afin que celui-ci s'habitue a sa présence. Ce qui ne fit pas long et il commença un enchaînement de va-et-vient qui arrachait a chaque moment de ses hanches un cri de plaisirs au blond. Les mains de Goku qui été posés a plat sur le lit de chaque côté du torse de Sanzo, serrèrent les draps et il retira son sexe du blond.

Sanzo qui avait la respiration courte et haletante n'en pouvais plus. Décidément Goku été très fort pour le faire plier de plaisir. Alors qu'il croyait que celui-ci en avait fini avec lui, il le força a se mettre a quatre patte et recommença ses mouvements. Il varia légèrement, donnant des coups de hanche rapide puis extrêmement lent, accentuant leurs plaisirs a tout deux. Sanzo hurla de plaisirs, Goku plaça une de ses mains sur le sexe de Sanzo et exécuta des mouvements de va-et-vient avec celle-ci accompagnant ainsi ses mouvements de hanches. Sanzo qui avait balançait sa tête en arrière, laissa couler un filet de bave de sa bouche et sous le plaisirs fournit par Goku, il jouit en laissant une semence blanche s'échapper de son membre. Goku, une fois avoir jouit a son tour se retira de Sanzo, le détacha et se laissa tomber a ses côtés.

Sanzo la respiration encore courte le regarda et l'embrassa fougueusement. Goku surpris accueillit le baiser avec joie. Quelques secondes après, toujours nu et essoufflé…il lui demanda :

Goku : a ton avis…les murs sont épais ?

Sanzo : rougit je…j'espère.

Goku :On le saura demain

Et sur ce il s'endormit, lové dans les bras de Sanzo qui le regarda quelques minutes, puis s'endormit a son tour.

Le lendemain ils furent réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui perçait a travers les rideaux et par la voix du barman qui frappait a leur portes leur disant que Hakkai et Gojyo les attendaient en bas.

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et descendirent rejoindre leurs compagnons qui les accueillirent avec le sourire.

Gojyo : Vous avez passé une bonne soirée apparemment °dit-il en rigolant°

Sanzo : Je…vois pas ce que tu veux dire !

Hakkai : mais bien sur

Sanzo : °rouge°

Gojyo : les murs sont pas très épais…

Hakkai : Tout le village a du t'entendre Sanzo

Sanzo : °encore plus rouge° ouais bon bah sa va hein !

Goku : °sourit° bon ..on mange ?

THE END !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Shigu : j'aurais du écrire plus de choses pour la fin…mais j'avais pas d'idée :/ 

Sanzo : è-é pourquoi c'est moi en uke ?!

Shigu : parce que j'avais envie D

Goku : T///T


End file.
